


[podfic] Scenes from an Accidental Courtship

by reena_jenkins



Series: Accidental Courtship [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Accidental Relationship, Concussions, Crushes, First Time, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining, Podfic, Requited Love, idiots to lovers, originally posted in 2010
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:34:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25226890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Years later, when about a dozen regulations had been changed and the combined nagging of their friends proved too much, John would make a speech at their wedding – which they were absolutelynotcalling a wedding – in which he said it made perfect sense that their first kiss had been an accident.
Relationships: Rodney McKay/John Sheppard
Series: Accidental Courtship [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827658
Kudos: 23





	[podfic] Scenes from an Accidental Courtship

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Scenes from an Accidental Courtship](https://archiveofourown.org/works/231861) by [torakowalski](https://archiveofourown.org/users/torakowalski/pseuds/torakowalski). 



**Coverartist:** [](https://cybel.livejournal.com/profile)[**cybel**](https://cybel.livejournal.com/)

 **Warnings:** First Time, Love Confessions, idiots to lovers, Accidental Relationship, Pining, Concussions, Crushes, Requited Love, originally posted in 2010

 **Music:[Accidentally in Love](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QUypt2nvorM)**, as performed by Counting Crows

 **Length:** 00:46:03

 **Download** **Link:** You can download/stream this **[podfic as an mp3 file](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(SGA\)%20_scenes%20from%20an%20accidental%20courtship_.mp3)** (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))


End file.
